Beyond The Lies
by Pervy Severus Snape Lovers
Summary: Hermione stumbles on a secret that sends her on a path of dicovery with the most unlikly of partners... HGSS. A joint project searching beyond the lies of HBP
1. Chapter 1

How could Severus Snape fool and kill the greatest wizard of our time

Is there more then what is being put before us? Is Severus really a cold-blooded Deatheater, or was it that he had to kill or be killed? A joint project searching beyond the lies of the latest book...

enjoy...

* * *

News of Albus Dumbledore's death hit the wizarding world like a tsunami. The headlines of the daily prophet for weeks after would read of his death and of the many rumors of the surrounding events. These stories raised an up roar of fear and outrage, within the community. How could Severus Snape fool and kill the greatest wizard of our time. No body knew nor could any of them comprehend it. 

Hermione was one of those people. She could not believe a man she stood up for and respected was a cold-hearted murderer. She attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral with a heavy heart. The world had lost more then just a great wizard it had lost hope. She stayed after his funeral when most of the students who wished to remain behind had left, and when the cameras and reporters had cleared out. She stared at the luminescent stone that bore his name, as if it held all the answers to the questions she had. It seemed like hours later she finally let the gravesite and wandered aimlessly toward the castle.

The walk back to Hogwarts castle was just as long and tedious as the funeral had been. Her mind raced through the events of the raid and whilst contemplating the alternatives. She silently walked and found herself in front of Albus' office; she was about to walk away when the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing the staircase. Thinking it as her last chance to ever set foot in his office she entered. Stepping into the room Hermione let go of a breath she did not know she was holding. Scanning the room, she saw the portraits of ex headmasters where a portrait of Albus was now looking at her with avid attention, the porch where Flawkes would sing, and in a cupboard in the corner of the room, something caught her attention.

As she neared it, she could see the gems, which adorned the small bowl glitter in the candlelight. A slivery substance floated uselessly within. She recognized it immediately, she was not known as the smartest witch of her age for nothing. Wondering what her beloved headmaster was thinking and possibly hiding she gave in to the temptation.

_Hermione found herself once again in Dumbledore's office, this time however she was not alone._

_Hermione watched as Severus paced up and down Dumbledore's office. Whilst waiting in Dumbledore's office, his hands grew sweaty and where shaking, this was far from his normal composure. Running the past nights events over and over through his mind, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that when Dumbledore entered the room and shut the door, he was actually startled, Hermione could see the concern in Albus' eyes, as Albus knew that something terrible had come to pass for Severus' lack of self-control._

"_Severus sit down" Albus motioned to the chair before his desk._

_Hermione watched as Severus signed but did so. Once he was seated, he realized he could not pace up and down the office and took to staring and shaking his hands and a frantic nervous manner, something, which both Albus and Hermione noted was highly out of character._

"_Severus what happened?" Albus waited for Severus to reply however after a long minute of silence, Albus would not wait any longer. "Severus look at me"_

_Severus was shaken out of his reverie and looked up. At once, Hermione could see the lines her ex professor's face that were etched into his skin, making Severus seemingly older then he truly was. Albus was shocked to find (although he hid it well) to see the same fear in his friends eyes that he had seen only once before. "Severus what is it"_

"_I…the dark lord called me, he said… he told us that he had a plan, he gave me orders, I can not… that is to say, I just can not." he shut his eyes, and when he opened them again, he attempted to speak again "My orders, were to do something I can not do, he has asked me to complete a task if Draco, can not complete it."_

"_What may this be?" Dumbledore asked searching his eyes, while Hermione waited with baited breath._

_Severus looked away, "The dark lord has asked me to… to. He wants me to kill you."_

_To both Severus and Hermione it seemed like an eternity until Dumbledore finally broke the deafening silence._

_"Very well," He sighed, " if it takes my death to end this war, then so be it", Severus' and Hermione's heads snapped up. Severus was taken aback, he could not do it, and he would not do it._

_"Albus, I will not do it." He said with total conviction. "I will die before I will kill you"_

_"NO!" Albus stood "You will kill me" he said as if pleading to the younger man. Hermione stared in the eyes of the man standing before Severus, asking, no telling him to kill him. Severus opened his mouth but… _

A second after Hermione was back in the present. She had not expected that. This information flooded her head making her feel sick. It was planned, the whole thing was planned. Her headmaster was in actuality committing suicide as he told Severus to kill him. Severus had no choice it was kill or be killed.

_I have to tell the order_ she decided. She jumped to the door and as she reached for the handle she heard something call out to her, spinning around she saw Albus' portrait. She stepped toward it as portrait Albus' eyes twinkled,

"Hello?"

"Miss Granger" portrait Albus smiled and inclined his head. "Miss Granger, I take it you have just witnessed a very important event from within my private thoughts."

"Oh, I'm sorry professor sir, I didn't mean to pry, but your cupboard was left open and…"

"I was always meaning to get that fixed." Albus said his eyes twinkled if possible, even more.

"Professor is what I saw, well I mean did you plan your death?"

The portrait professor considered Hermione before answering. "Yes"

"But why?"

"You see Miss Granger, sometimes sacrifices must be made." The portrait stopped and sighed, "I need you to do me a favor Miss Granger and not tell anyone of this memory"

"Professor, why, if I tell the order professor Snape can be helped, his innocent."

"Please Miss Granger it is most important you tell no one of this or of anything that you learnt here tonight."

She agreed although she did not understand the odd request from her departed headmaster, she decided to keep this information to herself and if it were deemed necessary only then would she utter it.

**

* * *

**"Hermione aren't you ready yet?" Ron called out from the stairs of the Burrow 

"Ron can't you wait for just a moment, I will be down in a minute" Hermione was irritated; she had already lost her coin purse, and torn her favorite robe. It was going to be a bad day and she knew it.

"Come on Mione, we'll be late." Ron yelled.

"I'm here Ron just relax we still have five minutes and look Harry isn't even ready yet"

"I'm here," yelled Harryas he ran down the stairs knocking Hermione, Ron and Ginny who had just appeared, over in the process.

"Goodness sake Harry" Hermione panted as she got up. "This is not my day"

Eventually when they had all made it to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Madeye Moody, and Tonks and Remus (who had started dating) stood waiting.

"Well get a move on we haven't got all day." Moody growled. "And remember, before we go, no one is to walk alone."

Hermione tumbled unceremoniously from Fred and George's fireplace, covered in soot and ash she was greeted by the twins each hugging her.

"Hello Fred and George how's business?" she asked as Harry Ron and Ginny looked around.

"It's doing alright although not many people are willing to go out any more," Fred said

"We mostly get mail orders." George finished.

After nearly an hour in the twins joke shop, Hermione was beginning to get bored Tonks was nearby looking at the tong toffees.

"Tonks, I was wondering tonks if you could or someone could come with me to go to florish and Blotts to get a book I really need"

"Course Mione I'll take you." She smiled, her hair a bright orange today, as ever since Remus and her started dating she was once again able to regain her control of her magic. "Course we best tell Moody, or he'll have a heart attack."

Walking through diagon ally Hermione saw it was deserted. There were very few witches and wizards there at all, and those who did come where walking around huddled together. The fear of the death eaters was apparent and Hermione silently cursed them, as well as prayed that Severus Snape was all right.

They entered the store and Hermione immediately went the potions section where the texts on medicinal potions where found. She wanted to become a healer. Leaving Hermione to her own devices, Tonks began talking to the attendant about the newest books on quiditch. They spent the next half hour looking at books when Tonks finally pulled Hermione away from the shelves.

"Come on Mione, we've been here to long, Moody will have my neck" Tonks lead her to the door "you can come back later."

Hermione stepped outside and heard someone bellow _Stupefy_. The world went dark and Hermione knew no more.

* * *

Always 

The Pervy Severus Snape Lovers


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter... sorry for the wait...

* * *

Hermione's head pounded. She sat up and opened her eyes to take in her surroundings; the lack of light prevented that. Slowly she attempted to stand, but stumbled and slammed into the door. Leaning on the door to support herself she used one free hand to check for her wand. 

"Oh hell" Hermione swore, frantic. Her wand was missing, she was trapped in who knows where and to make things worse she was about to find out just who had kidnapped her. She pressed her ear to the door and heard footsteps and raised but muffled voices.

Hermione did not know what to do. She was unarmed and about to meet her captors, who she had a feeling where not your average criminals. With each passing moment, they got closer to the wooden and stone door, and Hermione's chances of staying alive where becoming smaller. For once in her short life, her mind failed her. She could not think of anything that could help her.

Hermione had mere seconds left before whoever was coming was to reach the door when her les made a decision for her and gave way. She stumbled back and hit the floor. Just at that moment, her prison door slammed open and there stood two Death Eaters.

Hermione feigned unconsciousness. Her eyes where slightly open and she could see the outline of her enemies, one clearly larger then the other. The sliver hand of one Peter Petigrew (whom Hermione instantly recognised from what Harry told her) shone in the new light, which the open doorway let in.

"Our M...M…Master wants her intact Bella" Peter whimpered

"Look you little worm, she will be intact," Bellatrix, the second and slightly taller Death Eater said, her eyes glistened wickedly behind her sliver mask and the witch raised her wand as Peter whimpered again. "I'm just going to give her a little wake up call"

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the same moment Bellatrix uttered her curse,

"Crucio"

Hermione's screams echoed within the tiny room. Pain coursed through her body sending fire to every limb. Her very bones felt as if they where being individually ripped apart. Every cell within her body felt the full effects of the unforgivable and to her it seemed like eternity had come and gone when Bellatrix Lestrange finally lifted the curse.

"Good Morning Mudblood" Bella smiled through the shapeless silver. Her eyes full of malevolence. She turned to Wormtail, "I love hearing a Mudblood scream, and they do it so well"

"Bella you've had your fun, we got to take the Mudblood to our L…Lord"

"Not so fast" Bellatrix said stepping closer to Hermione "the dark lord wont mind if we have a little fun" Bellatrix raised her wand and began to speak the curse again but was stopped by Greyback

"My dear Bella the dark lord grows impatient" she glared at him angrily and put her wand down.

"Fine" she lifted Hermione by her hair. "Take the whore" and Bellatrix tossed her towards Greybrack. Hermione, breathless from the previous curse, groaned when she hit the werewolf, "the dark lord can have her"

"How very thoughtful Bella" Greyback goaded. "He will be sure to have much amusement from this little one"

Hermione's eyes flashed fear as she looked from Bellatrix to the werewolf who smiled at her.

"Ah yes the dark lord will have much entertainment from this child, perhaps even I might get a taste" Greyback licked his lips and dragged a screaming Hermione out of the chamber.

* * *

Hermione was immobilized, not by magic but from fear. Hermione was told once about the Deatheaters, by Harry, she thought it sounded bad then. This was worse. Greyback had taken her in complete darkness through the bowels of a manor for what seemed like a lifetime. They had suddenly stopped and in a flurry of light Hermione found herself the centre of attention to a party she didn't want to be apart of. 

The DeathEaters glared at her through the shapeless sliver masks. Hermione found herself all alone in the centre of the circle as Greyback took his place among the Dark Lord's servants. Whispers and hissing began from all around. Hermione toke a fast glance around the room and when her eyes fell on another's whose looked familiar, the thing she feared the most entered the room, demanding attention.

Slowly Hermione turned, very sure she was not ready to face what stood behind her. Voldemort. Pure evil reflected from those red eyes that where sure to burn into her memory and her nightmares for all eternity.

"My loyal servants" Voldemort circled the room not once looking at Hermione. "Tonight we celebrate victory against Potter. The death of that muggle loving fool Dumbledore was our first." Voldemort paused and seemed to bask in the triumph as the Deatheaters cheered around him. "Our second victory stands here among us tonight" at this he gestured without looking at Hermione. "Potter's Mudblood" at this the hissing and whispers started up, and Hermione once again caught the gaze of one of the Death Eaters. He remained silent.

Hermione lost eye contact with the silent DeathEater as Voldemort hit her with a curse that sent her falling to the ground.

"Mudblood, tell me about the prophecy" Hermione glared in defiance

"I would never tell you anythi..."

"Crucio"

Hermione screamed. She heard Malfoy's familiar laughter as pain rippled through her body, and then it all stopped.

"Now Mudblood this is your last chance to save yourself and tell me all you know about Potter" Voldemort provoked her. "You do want to live, don't you Mudblood?"

Hermione slowly got to her feet "I would rather die then betray my friends"

"Well tonight you will do both" Voldemort hissed as he raped her mind of her knowledge of Harry.

Although Hermione was never taught occumacy she had read a lot about it and practiced daily, as Harry should have. After letting slip that Harry had inherited 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione was able to block the Dark Lord from all other information and managed to kick him from her mind.

"The Mudblood knows a few tricks" The Dark Lord laughed and once again invaded her mind. It was harder this time and Hermione could not force him out so instead she presented memories of Harry eating or doing homework, instead of anything of any value to Voldemort.

"She knows nothing." Voldemort annouced as he gave up searching her mind for information. "Bella" Voldemort called her forward "take her back and do what ever you like"

"Yes my Lord" Bellatrix bowed and kissed the Dark Lord's robe.

"But do not kill her, she is still of some use"

Bellatrix looked at Hermione in the way that a starving man would look at a steak. She licked her lips, Hermione paled.

* * *

Hermione finally woke up three days later, but of course she didn't know that. This time when she opened her eyes there was light, but not a lot. She tried to study her surroundings that was when she saw it. Poking up out of the bedding, it stood as if put there on purpose. Her wand. She reached for it with her left hand for her right one felt broken and probably was. 

Now she had a wand, but was still powerless. She knew if she did manage to get out of this room she would still need to duel Merlin knows how many Death Eaters still out there, and she was badly injured and hadn't the energy to heal herself. Still thinking of a next move, a creak from outside her prison disrupted her thoughts. She grasped her wand as the cell door opened and Wormtail entered with a goblet of water and a few pieces of bread which he tossed on the floor then spat on.

"Your filth you know that you dirty little Mudblood" he spat again.

Hermione couldn't take much more from this rodent and spoke back.

"Look whose tough now that Master and Bella aren't here"

"You filthy little Mud..." Wormtail collapsed midway through an attempt at cursing Hermione. Severus Snape raised his eyebrow and lowered his wand as he glanced at Hermione's raised wand.

"Come now, " Severus stretched out his hand "I know you don't trust me, but..."

"I do trust you" Hermione interrupted taking his hand gingerly "I've seen Professor Dumbledore's pensive" She said to answer his questioning gaze. "Can we get out of here now"

Severus nodded and lead Hermione one meter from the cell and muttered a spell as he apperated them both from the manor, leaving Wormtail motionless, stunned by Hermione's wand on the floor.

* * *

sorry its taken so long... but with exams and Karla's annoying need to all perfect, it was bound to take forever... 

so Review please

also thankyou to all our reviewers so far.


End file.
